1. Field
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device having a compass function and, more particularly, to a device wherein the compass function is integrated with a camera function to provide an electronic sighting compass.
2. Background
The magnetic compass has been an indispensable navigational tool for centuries. Advances in electronics have made possible a miniaturized electronic compass. Such an electronic compass may be incorporated into a portable electronic device that may be conveniently carried about. The device may be configured to include additional functionalities, such as those of a cellular phone handset, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital multimedia player, or a multi-function consumer electronic device combining some or all of the foregoing functions. Currently available portable electronic devices having a compass function may include a display with an electronic representation of a traditional compass rose.
It is often desirable to determine a compass bearing to a distant object. For this purpose, a magnetic compass fitted with a sighting device, referred to as a sighting compass, may be used. A bearing to a distant object can be readily determined by aligning the sighting device with the object while noting the compass reading.